


"I'm your Spider-nurse"

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Minor Injuries, Nursing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: After watching Far From Home I felt so protective of poor Peter that I wanted to write something comforting him and protecting him.





	"I'm your Spider-nurse"

**Author's Note:**

> After watching Far From Home I felt so protective of poor Peter that I wanted to write something comforting him and protecting him.

I looked up from my book when I thought I heard something over the music blasting through my headphones. Once I paused the song, I heard it again. A tapping sound. Directing my eyes to the window, I saw him. My boyfriend.

“Peter!” I exclaimed, dropping everything to stand to my feet. 

I rushed to him, intently watching him through the window. He was still wearing his Spiderman suit. There were cuts and bruises all over his face. And dry blood. His eyes were puffy. His nose was red. His skin was pale. His hair was a mess.

“Hey, Y/N” He lowly uttered as soon as I opened the window. 

I observed him as he let himself in. His soft voice hadn’t sounded as bubbly as it would. His movements were also slow and clusmy. 

“A-Are you okay?” Doubting he could stand on his own, I grabbed him by the arm. “What happened?!” 

“I’m okay” He said in a small voice, dropping the backpack he feebly carried over his shoulder. “I’m okay…” 

Much to my surprise, Peter suddenly hugged me. It barely lasted a second, but I could tell how desperate he was for some comfort. Once he unwrapped his arms from me, he let me guide him through the room. I helped him get to my desk chair, where he plopped down. As soon as he was sitting down, he heaved a sigh of relief. 

“Wanna tell me what happened?” I tenderly pushed the hair away from his eyes.

“Not really…” He tiredly leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

I quickly went to grab the first aid kit I kept under the bed. Then I returned to his side, kneeling in front of him to tend to his wounds. 

Peter didn’t complain or even wince. He just frowned as I delicately treated each and every one of them. They didn’t look too bad, just enough to probably hurt like hell. And I could have sworn I saw him limping before, so he probably broke a few bones.

I continude treating him. He remained still to let me. The silence was deafening.

“Anything else?” I said when I was finished, standing to my feet.

He only shook his head, but he was clutching his side. I reminded myself that he would at least heal slightly faster than normal people. 

“Hey” I gingerly kissed him in the forehead to avoid any bruises. “Come here” 

When I was met with his sweet brown eyes and saw all the emotions in them, my heart broke a little. I was proud of him for what he did, but every time he came here injured it made me want to cry. 

Peter allowed me to gently pull him up and lie him down on my bed. He stirred in the spot, groaning uncomfortably.

“Mmm… I’m all bloody and filthy, Y/N…” He had to take a moment to catch his breath, he was exhausted. “I’m gonna ruin your bed” 

“Shut up, Parker” I playfully told him, already heading for the door. “You stay here and rest, okay? I’m gonna get you some water and-”

I stopped myself when I felt his hand softly wrap around my wrist. 

“I’m fine” There was silent plea in his eyes when they locked with mine. “Can’t you stay here?” 

I watched him lovingly to hide my concern and smiled at him. Then I nodded and lied down next to him. It was a tight fit in my small bed, but all the more excuse to snuggle closer. We faced each other, our noses touching since we were so close.

Peter let out a shaky breath as he closed his eyes again. He looked better now that I had covered his cuts and cleaned all the dry blood and dirt from his face.

I wrapped my arms around him and brought him even closer. His brow furrowed and his lip quivered. I didn’t even want to think about what he had just gone through. 

“You’re safe now, Peter” I cupped his cheek, brushing my thumb against his skin. “I’m here, it’s okay. You’re safe”

“I’m… I’m sorry” He interrupted me from whispering sweet nothings to him.

“You’re sorry? For what?”

“For worrying you and putting you through this” 

“Peter…” 

“I just… It’s scary and I want to see you but… I-”

“I’m always gonna worry” I slid my hand down his arm until it found his hand and held it tight. “So you might as well come here and let me take care of you”

“Thank you” He nuzzled my neck, shielding himself in the safety of my touch.

“Don’t even mention it, Spider-man” I hugged him, holding one of his hands and stroking his hair with the other. **“I’m your Spider-nurse”**

Finally, he chuckled at my little joke. He sighed and got comfortable there. We stayed there, not moving a muscle. I hoped he was as comfortable and cozy as I was. Soon enough, I heard soft snoring. I smiled a little. I was glad that I could make him feel safe when he needed it the most.


End file.
